Far away from you
by Saoran
Summary: Los años han pasado. La guerra se cierne sobre el mundo mágico y el amor vive sus últimos días entre las calles de Londres.
1. Comienzo Lily

**Buenas :)**

**Este es mi primer fic aquí, así que seguramente esté muy mal escrito y le falten un millón de cosas. La pega es...que quería escribirlo en cuanto me surgió la idea y he quedado prendada de la historia. Así que la comparto con todas vosotras, expectante de a ver si os gusta tanto como a mí.**

**Muchos besos y por favor, dejad un review después de leer. Eso ayuda a continuar **

* * *

Las uñas resplandecientes de la muchacha compusieron una melodía al tiempo que buscaba entre la lista de nombres.

- E…Evan…Evans. Sí.- tachó con un gesto rápido de rotulador y alzó la vista a la joven en frente suya, con una mirada expectante naciendo de sus ojos repintados de rimmel. Uñas rosas fosforescentes señaló una mesa al fondo y sonrió con cordialidad, volcando toda su atención a la llamada entrante del móvil. Un nuevo nombre en la lista- gruñó garabateando impaciente sobre el cuadernillo. Para cuando hubo alzado la vista otra vez, la clienta se hallaba sentada en su mesa con cara de póker. La típica cara de póker que suelen poner las solteras cuando llegan las primeras a una cena de amigos, denotando que nadie la ha entretenido por el camino.

Lily abrió y cerró el bolso, distrayéndose con su peculiar chasquido un par de minutos. Hacía tiempo que no pisaba aquel restaurante, quizá cuatro años. Su memoria no andaba en sus mejores días últimamente. La última vez ella llevaba el pelo corto, según la moda del momento, y creía ciegamente que sus protestas sobre liberación de elfos domésticos ancianos llegarían a alguna parte en medio del conflicto internacional que asediaba a todo el mundo. Ahora su futuro estaba repleto de interrogantes y respuestas que no quería siquiera escuchar. Una varita siempre en su bolso, los sentidos alerta a cada paso que daba y el extress del constante peligro que Moody transmitía cada mañana al llegar a la oficina habían hecho mella en ella. Era un auror, una profesión que jamás eligió y a la que había sido catapultada con tan sólo 26 años. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, intentando dar una pausa a sus pensamientos, pues la retahíla de sucesos ocurridos durante tan poco tiempo llegaba a marearla.

Abrió de nuevo el bolso y revolvió, buscando ansiosa un cigarrillo. Cuando sus finos dedos lo colocaron en sus labios y sus dedos alcanzaron esperanzados su mechero en el fondo del bolso, una tos interrumpió el ritual. Uñas rosas fosforescentes la observaba con escrutinio desde su asiento en la entrada del restaurante, ojos abiertos ante la atrocidad cometida durante sus horas de servicio. Captando la indirecta y sin necesitar que le tirara el cartel de "Prohibido fumar" a la cara, Lily guardó sus herramientas vitales en el bolso con hastío. Aburrimiento, aburrimiento. La llenaba por completo, impidiéndola respirar. Ella vivía rodeada de acción, su vida ahora eran batallas, luchas, la vida tendiendo de un hilo. La adrenalina era su bebida favorita y su cuerpo parecía morir a cada pequeña espera, a cada momento de pausa que ella misma intentaba concederse aunque fuera inútil. Había cambiado, era una chica de acción.

Por un momento, su pasado recorrió su mente como una fila tela blanquecina que inundaba sus ojos y la hacía recordar tiempos claros, llenos de luz, donde los horrores vividos aún siquiera estaban en proceso de existir. Era feliz, técnicamente lo feliz que podía ser una adolescente. Atendía a clases, sacaba buenas notas, tenía tres amigas que la adoraban y era prefecta de su casa. Se sabía que Tom Ryddle estaba haciendo estragos allá lejos en Rusia, pero sus actividades eran humo para los ingleses por aquella época. Nadie sabía nada sobre los inferi, los asesinatos producidos por magos se correspondían a actos de Grinderwald y el Ministerio vivía en una etapa de descanso y relajación permanente, comandado por la lirona de Lucrecia Hoggan. Y tan sólo unos años más tarde, ésto- pensó con ironía la pelirroja tornando sus recuerdos en algo negro y distorsionado- ahora estamos llenos de miedo.

Miedo, el miedo que la había impulsado a ser lo que era. Miedo a su caza, a que sus padres y hermana fuesen lastimados por lo que era. Una mestiza, una sangre sucia, no tendría paz en la guerra que fulgía en las mentes de muchos magos, encabezados por el temido Lord Voldemort, un ser tan temible que sólo algunos, un número fácil de contar con los dedos, llegaban a pronunciarlo sin tartamudear. Lily, establecida con su mejor amiga Mégara en un pequeño piso en el centro de Londres, vio cómo un torbellino de sucesos recorrían las portadas del Profeta sin llegar a entender la trascendencia ni las consecuencias que poco a poco irían desembocandose en los magos. Primero hubo asesinatos, leves y sin redundancia, que conmovieron a las clases más bajas y sin clase, mientras que aquellos de origen antiguo y puro se mantenían a la espera del siguiente, observando calculadores si sus conocidos serían los siguientes. Pero nunca lo fueron, las muertes siguieron siendo el pan de cada día de los mestizos y los pobres, y la seguridad de su sangre inmaculada les hizo fuertes, confiados…y arrogantes. No tardó mucho para que las mejores familias se unieran a aquella causa estrafalaria y apoyaran cada muerte con mentalidad homicida. Se creían superiores, sin miedo, en un mundo donde el miedo comenzó a ser la ley regente. Un nombre se oía a cada muerte, alzándolo entre susurros y llantos desconsolados, y Lord Voldemort se irguió como soberano de aquel reinado de terror y miedo. Traidores salían del Ministerio como ratas de un petrolero, pocos quedaban luchando contra la catástrofe que parecía a punto de hacer caer el Secreto. Los muggles morían junto con magos, la Marca fue conocida por ambos, y el Ministerio no se oponía a aquel escenario de pesadilla. Y Lily tuvo miedo, y del miedo nació el valor.

- Lo sé, lo sé. No me lo digas. Tardé mucho, muchísimo- una voz familiar empujó a una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro maquillado. En el asiento de alado colgaban ya el bolso y abrigo de la muchacha, demasiado consciente de su carrera escasos cinco minutos. Cuando por fin pudo controlar su aliento, besó la mejilla de su amiga pelirroja y se sentó con aires desgarbados, muerta de cansancio.

- Minerva Hopkins, si no te retrasaras no serías tú- asintió recitando aquella verdad ya conocida entre los conocidos de Mina, como así hacía llamarse en contra de los deseos de su madre. Lily la contempló con una sonrisa, intentando distinguir los cambios a rebosar que habían ido produciéndose en la pequeña y desgarbada niña que conoció en el expreso de Hogwarts. Por aquel entonces tenía el pelo corto y caía como plomo fundido sobre su cara, dándole un aspecto un tanto siniestro, puesto que sus ojos, de un negro azabache encandilador, parecían refulgir escondidos entre aquel mar de mechones. Pero ahora su pelo era largo, liso impecable y con un pequeño flequillo hacia un lado para que todo aquel que quisiese pudiera ver las estrafalarias lentillas, de un color verde mar resultón.

- No te quedes mirándome así, cotilla- espetó Mina apuntándola con un dedo acusador- y sí, he quedado, es fantástico y no es pariente del cerdo de Jhonny-. Aquel era el resumen de todos los hombres que habían pasado por la vida de Mina, fantásticos e inevitablemente con características parecidas a un antiguo amor secreto, cuyo nombre era desconocido y había sido transformado en la mente de Mina como Jhonny, un cerdo que le rompió el corazón por no darse cuenta de lo mucho que valía. Y a cada cliché de su amiga, Lily sabía con mayor seguridad de quién se trataba aquel amor secreto, aunque prefiriera disimularlo.

- ¿y qué tal ha ido?- inquirió, aun sabiendo la respuesta. Cuando Mina se encabezonaba con salir con un hombre antítesis de Jhonny siempre acababa saliendo la misma frase de sus labios:

- aburrido, ¿cómo va a ser?-. Y así era. Y a cada intento/fracaso Mina volvía a acogerse en brazos de un Jhonny que la haría daño, se reiría de ella y acabase siendo la primera persona en su lista en recibir un maleficio.- No sé, Lils, algunas veces pienso que el cretino de Jhonny me dejó traumada para toda mi existencia

- cielo, tú ya estabas traumada desde el instante en que te conocí- rió la pelirroja enseñando todos sus dientes. Mina gruñó y volteó su vista a un punto lejano del restaurante, perdida en sus pensamientos, es decir, pensando en Jhonny. Para Lily, ella era un libro abierto, quizá demasiado para cualquier aprovechado, pero sólo ella misma podría solucionarlo.

Tras una larga pausa.

- Lils, ¿quién reservo la mesa?-

- yo no- respondió al instante, percibiendo en el tono de Mina un ligero atisbo de miedo al hablar. No tardó mucho en conocer el porqué de aquel tartamudeo.

- Hay un cuarto plato, quiero decir, siempre la reserva ella y todo eso, no creo que se le hubiera pasado. ¿Sabes? No la veo haciéndonos eso, pero hay un cuarto…- estalló a palabras la morena cada vez más rápido, a medida que sus ojos brillaban acuosos.

- seguro que no fue su intención- atajó Lily, ahora tensa y con los puños apretando la servilleta, como si fuese un conductor de su ira. Y sin más espetó- ya no somos cuatro

Sí. Ya no eran cuatro. Antes ella llegaba la segunda a la mesa, porque la cuarta acompañante decía que la puntualidad era síndrome de una mente despierta e inteligente. También llegaba primera para tirarles los tejos a los camareros y buscarle pareja a Lily, su mayor proyecto ambicioso desde que se habían conocido. Y sobretodo, le gustaba llegar antes para poder saludar a cada una según entraban, pues para ella sus amigas eran su familia. Una lágrima no tardó en aparecer por la mejilla de Lily y desaparecer en un segundo, ocultándola de la mirada perdida de Mina.

Tras cinco minutos, un estruendo resonó en la entrada. Uñas rosas fosforescentes se levantó de su silla de un respingo y ayudó al hombre a levantar a su acompañante, cuyo aliento vaticinó la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido. Sus ojos recorrieron el vestido de fiesta negro y el chal blanco a juego con gesto evaluador, formulándose la cuestión de echarlos o no del restaurante sin más miramientos. Entonces, la mirada del hombre se posó en ella y sus iris azules eléctricos la atravesaron con un escalofrío. Aquel hombre, fuera quien fuera, era atractivo, muy atractivo. Su pelo castaño, sus facciones duras y aquellas ojeras pronunciando sus ojos claros eran una visión de la perfección soñada por uñas rosas y sus malas formas acabaron siendo ligeros titubeos. Lo único que parecía poder articular su mente, que no sus labios, era "dame tu número de teléfono". Al ver la escena, la mujer cesó sus carcajadas y se irguió toda su esbelta estatura, buscando a sus compañeras, en una de las mesas del fondo.

- Ahí llega- vaticinó Mina evitando contacto visual. Los largos rizos rubio platinos ondearon al viento conforme la belleza exótica de Crysania atravesaba el pasillo del restaurante. Sus labios finos y rojo pasión, sus ojos de armonioso color café y su piel de un leve color aceituna captaron la atención de algunos hombres al pasar, presos de un aura embelesadora para nada corriente. El encanto de la veela cesó al sentarse, donde sus amigas aún lanzaban miradas inquisitivas sobre aquel hombre de la entrada, que pedía ciento y un excusas sobre su entrada accidental.

- ¿qué has y qué no has hecho hoy con ese hombre, borrachina?- amenazó Lily posando una mano sobre la frente, calculando su temperatura en busca de fiebre. Crysania sonrió orgullosa ante el desconcierto causado, saboreando el ambiente con un leve fruncir de sus labios. Aquel era el poder que su abuela había dejado en ella y a cada día le estaba más agradecida: sentir las emociones ajenas, saber cómo reaccionaba el mundo ante su sola existencia era el olor, sabor y visión favoritos para una veela, y ella, descendiente de una auténtica líder de clan, sabía juguetear con aquellos gestos desapercibidos y aquellas sonrisas ocultas como un hábil tejedor, poniendo excesivo cuidado en cada emoción hasta construir un hermoso telar que vanagloriase su persona. Algunos la llamaban calculadora, pero ella bien sabía que era incierto: sólo usaba aquello que se le había dado, la seducción.

- Lily, Lily- canturreó con una voz fina y dulce, que a muchos hombres habría enloquecido con un solo acorde- ¿así me recibes después de un mes sin vernos? Había esperado un regalito al menos…

- Tu caja de dulces está en mi bolso, llorona- respondió la pelirroja con un bufido, odiaba la forma en que Crys se deshacía de las conversaciones y buscaba una nueva vertiente para evitar temas problemáticos. Por suerte, su mente maquinaba cien revoluciones más rápido que ella.- Y ahora dinos, ¿por qué has invitado a tu nuevo ligue a nuestra cena de reencuentro?

Crysania sonrió a su público con ojos orgullosos, frunciendo los labios una vez más de deleite.

- pensé que ya que siempre salen antiguos amigos en nuestras conversaciones…sería bueno traer alguno- repuso la rubia tirando su bolso al suelo como forma de escape a la mirada iracunda de sus amigas. Lamentablemente, para cuando volvió a erguirse, bolso en mano, las miradas de odio seguían allí, acorralándola.

- ¿A- quién- has- traido?- pronunció sílaba por sílaba Lily notando que su mandíbula se descomponía a causa de la presión. Antes de que pudiese ser ingresada por rotura interna de mentón, el acompañante de Crysania se acercó con altanería a la mesa, fingiendo no sentir el aire homicida que poblaba el ambiente.

**Hasta el próximo cap. Dws**

**Sao**


	2. Noticias

**Continúa la historia, para aquellas a quienes les haya gustado.**

**Que disfruten!! **

* * *

Lily se tensó al reconocer su rostro. Habían pasado siglos desde que sus miradas se habían encontrado, despidiéndose de sus placas de prefectos en su último viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts. Él no era su amigo, no de la clase de amigos a los que pudiese llegar a contar valiosas confidencias, pero su impresión sobre él durante los dos años que compartieron rondas nocturnas en busca de alumnos rebeldes era francamente buena en comparación con otros chicos de su antigua casa. Algunas chicas morían por él, fascinadas por aquel aura de misterio que despedía por cada poro de su piel. Lily seguía sin encontrar atractivas aquellas ojeras, característica primordial en su rostro y que nunca parecía disiparse, como si el joven jamás durmiera; pero reconocía que aquel chico tanto por su imagen como por su cerebro, ganaba muchos puntos en su examen.

Remus Lupin ocupó asiento en aquella mesa como todo hombre que discurre en asuntos de mujeres, como un perro con las orejas alicaídas esperando una reprimenda. Una riña que antes que él, Crysania parecía haber sobrellevado con suma elegancia, como era habitual en ella. Recorrió de un vistazo aquellos antiguos rostros, transformados por los años y el hábito de maquillaje en mujeres hermosas y serias, con ligeros ápices de las infantiles adolescentes que una vez fueron. Sus ojos pasaron impávidos por Mina, sabiendo ella misma que había sido descubierta gracias a ser la única morena del grupo, algo que dibujó una sonrisa de orgullo en sus labios carnosos. Para cuando el rostro amistoso se hundió en la profundidad de los ojos de Lily, la pelirroja ya estaba preparada para escopetearlo a preguntas hasta conseguir su desaparición inmediata de aquel restaurante. Remus lo supo nada más ver su expresión y sonrió complacido de que algunas cosas siguieran manteniéndose: aquella chica seguía siendo igual de predecible.

- Evans, por un momento he dudado de sentarme, ¿tanta molestia causo?- interrogó fingiendo un dolor insufrible en el corazón para regodeo de su compañera, cuyos rizos rubios bailaban al son de sus carcajadas, tan finas que parecían hechizar a los camareros que les servían una copa de vino como cortesía.

La expresión de Lily fue tan severa que no necesitaba meditar palabras cordiales. Un sí tan rotundo golpeó a Remus, consciente de que aquella sería la única complicación de la noche, como bien había supuesto Crys. Era cuestión de tiempo que él mismo tuviese agallas y expusiese la causa de aquel acto homicida, pues en pocos minutos la paciencia de la pelirroja acabaría agotándose.

- he topado con Crys de camino hacia aquí y la he propuesto un plan que quizás os guste- dijo sin más rodeos, notando las cejas de Minerva Hopkins alzarse al unísono por la sorpresa. No era de extrañar su énfasis sin disimulos: Mina era la invitada estrella en todas las fiestas que sus colegas y él organizaban en Hogwarts. Cantaba bien, bailaba bien e inventaba excusas al desorden posterior con una velocidad superior a la de Sirius, el gran artista mentiroso. Notando su victoria en dos terceras partes del jurado, Remus tosió para darse fuerzas y prosiguió, evitando cualquier tipo de tono arrogante que pudiese delatarlo.- Hoy se celebra una fiesta, de las mejores, y tengo permiso para invitar a todo aquel que quiera. Sé que teníais reservada la mesa pero es un día especial…

- No voy a ir-. Como caída del cielo, la respuesta hermética e instantánea de la pelirroja apagó todas las esperanzas de sus acompañantes. Ninguna entendía los motivos, quizás estaban ahora tratando de adivinarlos, pero sólo Lily y él podían conocer la verdad escondida en aquellas palabras. Un hecho que sólo ellos podían conocer y la razón más que suficiente de que Lily saliese disparada a llamar a un taxi que la llevara a casa si se excedía en sus insistencias.

- Sólo tú podrías acordarte, Evans, de qué fecha es hoy- sonrió con complicidad, intentando sacar de la mente cabezota y cerrada a cal y canto la ironía de aquella infalible memoria que a cada año no paraba de sorprenderle.- Sólo un año saliste con James y sabes de memoria cuándo es su cumpleaños

Mina abrió los ojos en señal de entendimiento al tiempo que Crys me clavaba las uñas histérica: me mataría como la dejase sola, sin fiesta y acompañada de una iracunda Lily a la que había hecho recordar la existencia de la persona más odiada en su adolescencia. Encogí los hombros sin mirarla, dándola a entender mi jugada: o la conversación tomaba la dirección que yo quería o Lily me partiría la cara delante de todo el comedor, era una jugada a suertes que esperaba ganar, aunque Crysania se vengara después de mi arrogancia.

Por otro lado, Lily miraba sin ver. El nombre de James resonaba en sus oídos como un pitido agudo, doloroso y que acababa con todos sus nervios en cuestión de un instante. Esa era la definición perfecta de aquel chico, James Potter, un mago, ni más ni menos, que la engañó como a otras muchas para hacerle compañía, alabar sus jugadas de quidditch y sentirse halagada cuando levantaba a alumnos de la casa rival por los aires. En definitiva, una auténtica pesadilla que logró poner fin en cuanto llegaron los exámenes finales y su cabeza volvió a la Tierra, donde debió estar desde el día que la locura embargó su mente y la llevo a aceptar salir con Potter. Parpadeó un instante, intentando borrar aquel rostro arrogante de sus recuerdos y concentró su mirada en Lupin, que estudiaba sus gestos intentando psicoanalizarla.

- Ya sabes la respuesta, ya puedes irte. Un placer volver a verte- comentó con voz cantarina, notando la mirada gélida de Crysania apuntándola con toda la concentración que era capaz de asimilar: aquella pelirroja podía quedarse soltera si tanto odiaba divertirse, pero ella no, ella era rebelde, divertida y adoraba la atención de los hombres. Una fiesta como aquella, con los chicos más atractivos de Hogwarts como anfitriones, podía llegar a la altura de la mejor fiesta de año nuevo posible. Lily no podía hacerla aquello, por mucho que el cretino de Potter estuviese metido en el lote- pensó inconscientemente Crys ladeando la cabeza, sabiendo que la jugada de Remus había fallado estrepitosamente.

Jamás supo cuánto iban a cambiar las tornas.

- Coincidió que era su cumpleaños. A Sirius le pareció divertido ahorrarse dinero en regalos, aunque haya acabado regalándole un coche deportivo- confesó el rubio elevando los ojos al cielo al recordar el volvo aparcado en medio del jardín de los Potter y con el que habían intentado atropellar a Peter entre carcajada y carcajada. Jamás llegaría a entender quién le habría dado un carnet de conducir a James, aunque fuese una mujer.

- Me da igual, Lupin. No pienso ir-. Lily se cerraba en banda. Él lo sabía, sospechó desde el primer instante que la conversación fluiría de tal forma que acabasen anclados en aquel punto, y nada había salido fuera de sus cálculos. Sonrió para si y clavó sus ojos azules en los verdes de ella. Algunas veces se maldecía de ser tan condenadamente astuto:

- Lily, James se casa…dentro de dos semanas-.

**Hasta el próximo cap.**

**Por favor, si te ha gustado, deja una review :)**

**Bss. Sao**


End file.
